The Siren
by FocusedOnMe
Summary: A new character becomes part of the Young Justice team, mentored by wonder woman, has a strange past.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Themyscira

Wonder Woman paced back and forth lecturing the new recruits on the importance of courage and bravery- being an Amazon's greatest character trait - in the face of danger. Mother and I watched as Diana once again demonstrated why she was the princess of Themyscira and The Wonder Woman of Mans world. I guess I am evidence of the progress the Amazon's have made due to their relations with mans world because I am male, the first male amazon. I am Known as Prince Troy of Themyscira on my home island, but on Earth I am Siren, the protege of Princess Diana and Black Canary. I, like Black Canary, have abilities other than my Amazon strength, flight, and training. They call it a "sonic shout" on Earth, although I've also heard it referred to as the "canary cry" probably because of Black Canary and the hero whose name I took. He was a hero named Nic Thatcher- or Nick for pronunciation- who lived during 2017 but died on Themyscira in 2020 at the age of 23. He was also a "siren" like me, he even had been trained by Amazon's but wasn't granted the strength of one or the ability of flight. He gave his life in the third world war between Russia and The rest of the world, he was held captive by the Russians and was tortured horrendously. Upon escaping though, he spotted a soldier tossing a grenade into an orphanage and covered the explosive device with his body to save the children, ending his life in the process. He is a true hero and I'm honored to be his successor as the Siren of Mans World, some people even say I look like him but that's ridiculous.

"Are you ready, Troy?" Wonder Woman said, standing over me.

"For what, my sister"

"Your first day back to Earth."

Of course, the Young Justice League had offered me a full time position with them in Mans World.

"Of course Diana." I said, smiling.

I wasn't really though, not after last time


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mans World

The Mount Justice base was perhaps one of the most beautiful yet depressing features on Earths blemished surface and now it would be my self imposed purgatory. I guess It would be nice to help the Earth though, I had been wanting to prove myself in battle for a while.

"Hey, Siren, how are ya?" Said Kid Flash, in a rush as always.

I only nodded in his direction, due to his lack of respect last time.

"... Okay?" He said uneasily, but I was already inside.

"Hello, Siren, nice to see you again." Aqualad is adequate I suppose, probably due to the fact that he is atlantean and understands the idea of respect.

I still only nodded, I had already decided I wouldn't stay long.

"Hello, Siren, I baked cookies for you!" Exclaimed Ms. Martian, holding a tray of what looked like demon excrement.

I smiled and went before I started gagging on the smoke and smell.

Superboy just gave me a look, one of his signature angry guy looks, because he didn't trust me. I'll never understand the reason for his mistrust of me though.

I gave him an equal glare, he may be a kryptonian but I am an Amazon and a warrior, then walked away again.

Robin was nowhere to be found, apparently the boy wonder had the flu, if only he were a real hero like me or the Kryptonian, then he could call himself a true warrior. But he is only The Batman's small lapdog, he does not match up to the likes of me.

Young Justice, young indeed.

A FEW MONTHS EARLIER

"Hello?! I know you are there, show yourself you fiend! I am Troy of Themyscira, the Siren of Earth, I will find-"

"What is this infernal trap!?" I screamed trying to untangle myself rolling to see Kid Flash laughing at me, AT ME... AN AMAZON WARRIOR!

"How DARE YOU!" I screamed as I lunged towards him placing my fist on his jaw with all my strength.

He flew across the room into the wall, knocked unconscious.

"What did you DO!?" Robin yelled.

I explained, but the little fool also laughed at me.

"Its silly string!" He laughed, "it was a joke!"

I would not be disrespected so I charged to my room and packed, contacting Diana for extraction to Themyscira, I had had enough of Earth and its strange ways. Why would brothers and sisters fight and laugh at another brother or sister?

They all tried to apologize but I went anyways, apologies don't mean much on Earth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - The Baby

It was a warm day as it always was in Themyscira when the wreckage of a large ship washed onto shore. The wailing of a child was heard throughout the Amazon's home and some gods even say they heard the loud shrieking. Diana knew that the soul of the Siren had arrived on Earth again in the form of a beautiful blonde child that they named Troy, for the treacherous Helena. The rest of the Amazon's chose that name, of course, Diana would never insult an infant in such a way. The name was chosen because his scream had turned the male gods against eachother and led to a small battle that lasted mere minutes because the baby was silenced and the men came to their senses. He had gentle eyes and supernaturally warm skin. He smiled the whole time that the Amazon warriors climbed the steps to sacrifice the child that they believed to be a demon.

When they tried to throw the child upon the flames, however, Hades appeared and assured the Amazon's that it was not his creation. Aphrodite also came down to assure them that it was hers. It made sense to the Amazons and Diana was charged with raising it as if it were a regular Amazonian Warrior. She was perturbed by this and also Aphrodite's lying. The child came up very quickly after he recieved the gift of super strength. He showed high intelligence and was able to scream at a tempo that could make one's ears bleed. Diana came to the conclusion that he could also call to certain people, he must have been calling to his father but didn't know how to target one man so all the male gods became frenzied.

Diana didn't have the will to tell him that he was Earthborn and wasn't completely himself.

Apparently, I had broken Kid's jaw and it had just begun to heal a week before I arrived. Everyone tried to invade my space but I shut myself in the attic with the old "yearbooks" from previous Young Justice Teams. I was flipping through the pages until I reached the page for 1946 and saw someone familiar. It was me or someone that looked like me labeled as "Whisper". I will have to ask Diana or Red Tornado.


End file.
